


Shakedown

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [56]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe-GTA V, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: It becomes clear very early on that Agent 14 hasn’t been informed about the particulars regarding the terms of Gavin’s...retirement.





	Shakedown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who asked for retired Himan Gavin and Jerevinwood. :D?

It becomes clear very early on that Agent 14 hasn’t been informed about the particulars regarding the terms of Gavin’s...retirement.

No.

The man is charismatic with his friendly smile and amiable tone of voice, the way he peppers in jokes and wry asides. Very savvy, Agent 14, but he’s new, isn’t he. 

That he’s been sent to brief Gavin about this latest “favor” from his former superiors is obviously some sort of test. (For Agent 14 or Gavin himself, that’s still to be determined.)

There’s a problem they seem to think Gavin can resolve for them given his set of talents and skills.

A pair of operatives for one of the government's more clandestine agencies who have been sighted in Los Santos.

“You can imagine everyone’s surprise, I’m sure,” Agent 14 says, smile in his voice like he’s letting Gavin in on a private joke. “They were declared KIA a few years back while on a mission.”

There’s a long and – frankly speaking – boring rundown of the whole debacle. A power grab from within the agency that failed, but not before said operative(s) were sent on what amounted to a suicide mission.

It reads like a terrible summer blockbuster movie, with rather predictable twists and turns.

While the takeover had failed, it also caused a radical shift within the agency. Secrets and the like they’d rather not reach the public at large, including those the two operatives were privy to.

Dirty little secrets. Missions not officially sanctioned that would damage the agency's reputation were they known. Things the agency didn’t have to worry about until it they learned said operatives aren’t quite as dead as expected - 

Gavin tunes Agent 14 out as the man rambles on and pages through the files he’s been given. 

Highly classified and entire portions have been blacked out entirely. Redacted this and that, and so on. More than enough to realize why Agent 14 has been sent to enlist Gavin’s skills.

“You want them terminated?” Gavin asks, studying the glossy photos in front of him.

Grainy and out of focus, take from a traffic cam if Gavin’s any judge Lucky moment where Gavin’s new target’s face is in profile.

Clear match to the photo from his official files, and the whole situation is something of a mess.

Which is why Agent 14 is here, isn’t it.

“Terminated is such an ugly word,” Agent 14 says, grimace on his face. “We prefer ‘neutralized’.”

Gavin raises an eyebrow.

“Semantics is it?”

Agent 14 smiles, offers a little shrug.

“Nature of this business, I’m afraid.”

Gavin sighs, because he does have a point.

Sounds better on paper, doesn’t it. Less harsh, lets the squeamish ones reading the reports later sleep better at night or some nonsense.

“Any requests I should know about?”

It’s not unheard of for Gavin to be handed a list of challenges for these little favors asked of him. Tend to come from agencies that haven’t worked with him prior, as if they suspect what they’ve been told of him has been embellished in some way.

Agent 14 cocks his head, doesn’t seem to get what Gavin’s angling at.

“Uh, no. I was told to inform you it would be up to your discretion.”

Gavin looks back at the photos spread out in front of him and feels himself smile.

========

Los Santos hasn’t changed much since the last time Gavin was here.

Still hot as hell during the summer months and this pervasive feeling of being watched, or perhaps that’s just years of well-deserved paranoia at work.

Gavin doesn’t waste time once he’s off the plane, can’t afford to with the way the city works. Busybodies everywhere and it’s a sure thing word will get out once the right (wrong) people know he’s here.

Doesn’t bother with the rental car Agent14 and his people arranged for him after collecting his luggage and hails a cab instead. Lucks out in that the driver’s not the talkative sort even if he turns out to be as mental a driver as anyone else in the city and gets Gavin to his destination far sooner than should be possible.

And then - 

Well.

And _then_.

It’s a quaint little apartment building in a quaint little neighborhood. Kids playing basketball in an empty lot and fat dogs trotting after them. 

Gavin flashes a charming smile when he gets suspicious looks. Couldn't be more of an outsider to their community if he tried, but there’s merit in that tried-and-true bit about acting like you belong somewhere and such, and they let him pass without comment.

It allows him to enter the building and climb several flights of stairs – wonky elevator and Gavin’s paranoia ticks up a bit more because the timing of it – until he reaches the floor he wants. 

No one in the halls to see him as he brings out his lock picks and a moment, two, before the doors locks roll over for him pretty as you please, _clickclickclick_ and he’s inside.

The curtains are pulls shut, air conditioning wheezing away and Gavin makes it a few feet past the entrance before he hears the floor creak behind him. Faint scuff of a foot and cool press of metal against the back of his head.

“Hands where I can see them,” someone says, threat in the low growl of their voice and Gavin complies. Sets his bag down and holds his hands out to the side as he straightens. “Turn around.”

Gavin turns, nice and slow, and -

“Gavin?”

Smiles at the surprise on the face of the man facing him.

Tall bastard, broad shoulders and hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Faint lines on his face and this look about that says he was sleeping not too long ago, and this furrow between his eyes.

“Hi, Ryan,” Gavin says, bright and cheerful and this faint touch of annoyance to it because the idiot’s not been careful enough, has he. “I’m here to kill you.”

There’s noise down the hall, soft scuff of sleepy footsteps and then Jeremy’s there too. Blinking sleepily at Gavin around Ryan’s frame.

“Gav?”

Gavin sighs, because _honestly_.

“You’re on the list too, Jeremy love,” he adds.

Waits for Ryan to muddle through the implications of that, of Gavin’s presence here and so on and isn’t disappointed when Ryan’s eyes widen and he belatedly lowers that gun of his so it’s no longer pointed at Gavin.

“Uh,” Ryan says, sheepish note to it. “Oops?”

========

“Wait, wait wait,” Jeremy says, still half asleep and trying to catch up. “You’re here to kill us?”

Gavin looks up from his lapful of cat and levels a wholly unimpressed look at Jeremy.

“Well, yes,” he says, and scritches the little tortoiseshell under her chin, earning a deep rumbling purr from her. “I mean, I didn’t expect it to happen quite this soon, but here we are.”

Ryan is watching him, inscrutable expression on his face and Gavin is hard-pressed not to laugh at him for it.

“You seem pretty okay with it,” Ryan says after a moment. Careful, so damn careful. 

Gavin doesn’t quite roll his eyes, too much of a professional and all, but it’s damn tempting.

“We knew this might happen,” he points out. That whole bit about the terms of Gavin’s retirement and his agency unable to relinquish their hold on such a valuable asset warring with the debts owed, given what Gavin had done in their name. Unlikely compromises and offers too good to refuse. “You told me you’d be careful.”

There’s an accusatory tone in Gavin’s voice even though he’s not surprised things turned out like this.

Not when it’s Ryan he’s talking about, and especially not when Jeremy’s part of things. Dammed Battle Buddies who have a passing acquaintance - at best- with subtlety. 

Surprising as hell they’ve gone unnoticed until now, really.

Gavin’s been working on the sidelines to untangling the whole sordid mess, get the two of them free of this mess not of their own making, but it’s slow-going and his recent mission is only complicating matters further.

“We have been,” Ryan insists, indignant of all things. “Just. You know. Stuff. Happened.”

Gavin eyes him until Ryan looks away, jaw clenching.

He’s well aware of what’s been going on out here. Ryan and Jeremy getting involved with a crew on the rise. Caught on camera during a daring heist or bout of shenanigans and failing to keep a low profile even with Ryan’s ridiculous mask and Jeremy’s terrible fashion choices.

“So they know we’re alive,” Jeremy says, _dismisses_ , as though it’s unimportant. “What do we do now?”

Gavin looks at him, at Ryan.

Right pair of idiots he happened crossed paths with years ago now and got far too close too. Broke a fair amount of rules for as well. Professionally and personally, and it’s just as long and terribly cliché a story as the one Agent 14 spun for Gavin back in his apartment in Liberty City.

All of it boils down to Gavin being the kind of idiot who fell in love with people just as stupid as he was, and it’s finally blown up in their faces.

Or will, once Ryan and Jeremy’s former agency realizes what Gavin’s been up to all this time. Decide whatever deal Gavin made with his own agency regarding his retirement don’t mean a damn thing and come after all three of them.

“Well,” Gavin says, grasps at the one bit of good news left to them at the moment. “Agent 14 said they were leaving the mission to my discretion, so we have a bit of time yet.”

Not much, nowhere near what they need, but it’s something.

And from what Ryan and Jeremy have told him in those rare and precious moments they’ve been in contact since they went into hiding, this crew they’re working for might be able to help. Want to.

Ryan turns his head to look at Gavin, glimmer of something like hope in his eyes.

Gavin gives him a smile, soft and fondly exasperated because Ryan tries, he does, he’s just. He’s so very _Ryan_ about things, isn’t he.

Stupid bastard who loves his shiny little weapons and has a noted penchant for chaos and destruction that gets away from him sometimes. Draws the wrong kind of attention and gets him in all sorts of trouble time and again.

Inevitable that their bastard of an agency would find out about them eventually.

“We’ll sort it out,” he says, confident he’s telling the truth.

The three of them are more than capable of unraveling this mess, exposing Ryan and Jeremy’s former agency for what it is, it’ll just take some doing on their parts.

“Yeah,” Ryan says, finally relaxing enough to smile back. “We will.”


End file.
